Loose The Girl
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Dari rencana yang sudah matang oleh lima orang ini, dibatalkan oleh para America and The Gang karena sebuah lagu! Kenapa bisa ya? Finds out more if you curious, poppets! /A bit slight of song fic tapi gak juga. Makanya saya agak bingung. Baca aja lah biar jelas, ok?/


**Warning: OC bertebaran di kali (?), OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana. Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidaksengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typos tolong bilang ya~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**"You're Going To Lose That Girl" © The Beatles**

**Long Live FHI** and make the world better for to live for all of us ^_^

**Happy reading guys~**

* * *

**-That Girl-**

* * *

===Dimulainya cerita dari TKP===

Di dunia Hetalia, dimana itulah tempat para nation dari seluruh dunia berada!

Tapi, ada yang khusus disini. Mari kita intip para nation terpilih kita, yayy! #childish

Netherlands sedang memikirkan seseorang.  
Japan juga sedang memikirkan seseorang.  
England juga sedang memikirkan seseorang.  
Portugal juga sedang memikirkan seseorang.  
Spain juga sedang memikirkan seseorang.

Hayo hayoo.. tebak siapa yang mereka pikirkan? Ada yang tahu ada yang tahu? Yup! Indonesia alias Nesia, negara kita tercinta!~

Back to the topic, mereka semua pengen ehem-pedekate-ehem dan berpikir 'Apakah Nesia akan menerimaku ya?' dan itulah batin mereka masing – masing. Lalu, mereka akhirnya berubah jadi (SANGAT!) PeDe alias Percaya Diri dan ingin cepat – cepat ke rumah Nesia.

Tetapi...

Saat ditengah jalan, mereka berlima bertemu serempak dari berbagai arah ketika berbelok untuk pergi menuju rumah Nesia.

Netherlands berubah jadi stoic, Japan muka datar, England memasang muka kaget, Portugal dan Spain memasang muka ceria (?).

Netherlands memecah keheningan dan kecurigaan. "Um, kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya. "kerumah senorita Nesia!~" jawab Spain dengan cerianya sementara Portugal hanya diam saja, maksudnya memang dia dan Spain mau ke rumah Nesia tapi geram juga kenapa dikasih tahu sich!. Apalagi mereka masing – masing membawa hadiah yang menurut mereka akan disukai oleh Nesia.

England berpikir dalam hati walau mukanya masih datar. "Ada saingan. Harus kusingkirkan. Tapi gimana caranya ya?" Sementara Japan sudah prediksi bahwa ini akan terjadi. "Sudahlah, kalian. Lebih baik kita kesana sama-sama ke rumah Nesia-san?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut cerocohan England. "HAH?! Ogah ah! Sama si maniak tomat ini?! Gak sudi aku!" teriaknya gaje (?) sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Spain yang langsung naik pitam.

"Heh, aku juga gak sudi bareng orang sepertimu, dasar ke-pede-an!" sahutnya dan terjadilah adu bantai andtara The Great Espana VS British Impire ¾ pirate mode on. Semantara itu, Netherlands, Japan, dan Portugal ngacir meninggalkan dua mantan bajak laut yang sedang bertengkar itu.

========SKIP TIME brought to you by Flying Hamburger Bunny========

Saat mereka berlima (entah setelah berapa jam dan hari Spain dan England berantem) mereka akhirnya pergi menuju ke rumah Nesia bersama – sama. Tetapi saat ditengah perjalanan, datang 4 orang yang bikin mereka terheran – heran sambil membawa benda yang diluar dugaan.

Yaitu... *bunyi drum dramatis* America and The Gang! #halah *gedubrak* salah, maksudnya America dan para Allied Powers (minus England) dateng di hadapan mereka sambil bawa alat musik nge-band.

America menunjukkan giginya yang kinclong, eh, maksudnya tersenyum dengan idiotnya. "Eh ngapain kamu disitu, America? Turun dari situ! Malu – maluin aja! Eh frog! Kau ngapain ikut – ikutan juga, ha?!" teriak England mencak – mencak ngeliat sang _American_ dan _French_ ada diatas panggung yang menghalangi jalan disitu. (sejak kapan ada panggung? Perasaan author Cuma kasih pondasinya doang #samaajabego)

"Ehem! Tarik mang! #eh maksudnya Mulai musiknya!" sahut America pada teman – temannya. Russia yang jadi drummer, China jadi pemain organ/pianonya, dan France jadi pemain bass, sementara Americ memegang gitar. Mereka mulai menyanyi dnegan gajenya.

_You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
If you don't take her out tonight  
She's going to change her mind  
And I will take her out tonight  
And I will treat her kind_

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
If you don't treat her right, my friend  
You're going to find her gone  
Cos I will treat her right, and then  
You'll be the lonely one

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
I'll make a point  
Of taking her away from you, yeah  
The way you treat her what else can I do?

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
I'll make a point  
Of taking her away from you, yeah  
The way you treat her what else can I do?

If you don't take her out tonight  
She's going to change her mind  
And I will take her out tonight  
And I will treat her kind  
You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl

Mereka berlima cengo lalu...

Terjadilah baku hantam antara mereka semua mengeroyoki mereka berempat. Dan mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka berkelahi di depan rumah Nesia.

"OOOOIIIII! KALO MAU BERANTEM DI ARENA TINJU AJA SANA!" tereak seseorang, yang tepatnya seorang wanita. Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang peneriak. Wajah ayu, kulit sawo matang exotis #halah, mata manik coklelat, dan badan yang sintal "NESIAA!" teriak mereka semua.

"Ngapain kalian ribut ribut di depan rumahku? Kalo berantem sana ta' sewain tempat sekalian." katanya dengan gak nyante-nya "MAAF NESIA KITA SENGAJA!" jawab mereka dengan begonya. "Ya udah lah kalo gak sengaja atau sengaja terserahlah, mau masuk mampir dulu? " tanya Nesia yang tiba tiba jadi pengertian. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba bagi mereka.

"Jadi, jelaskan. Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut di depan rumahku?" mereka semua sudah duduk di sofa nyaman coklat milik gadis berdarah Melayu ini.

Netherlands langsung menunjuk kepada si perwakilan Amerika sejati itu. "Ini nich, si America dan yang lainnya! Dia ngajak berantem! Ngejek kami dengan _childish side_ nya." England dan yang lainya juga mengangguk. Nesia merespon. "Begitukah? Tapi, setahuku memang begitu 'kan sifatnya. Biarin aja lagi,"

ZGEERR!

America malah kesenengan sementara yang para ex-penjajah Nesia memasang deathglare pada pemuda berkacamata tsb. "Aih~ Nesia bela aku, co cuit!~" batin America.

"Aiyah,... kok Neisa makin lama makin bloon ya, aru? Apa karena kebanyakan makan jengkol ya, aru?" pikir China dalam hati.

"Ah, kebetulan! Aku baru pulang dari rumah adikku, Bandung. Dan bawa oleh-oleh banyak nich, diberi olehnya! Kalian boleh ambil sesuka kalian, aku dapat banyak lho!" sahut Nesia sambil mengeluarkan souvenir untuk mereka.

"Wow, dapat souvenir, da! Spasibo, Nesia~" ucap Russia dengan senangnya. Japan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, mengambil beberapa kain tenun dan sebuah gantungan kunci. "_Hai' _saya merasa terhormat menerimanya, Nesia-san."

"Tak masalah, kok. Malahan ini kebanyakan. Bagikan ke yang lainnya juga, kalau bisa. Hitung-hitung sedekah," ucapnya dengan jujur dan alim. Membuat lima negara penjajah dulunya tambah jatuh hati pada gadis _exotic_ ini.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua pulang dengan membawa souvenir, dan lima negara yang awal planning-nya mau pedekate dengan Nesia batal. (plus mereka hanya bisa memberikan buket bunga padanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa selain untuk mengunjunginya.)

**OWARI**

* * *

**Okay!~ Jadi inilah fanfic kolaborasi saya dengan adikku yang unyu unyu bin imut owo bagaimana? Gagal ato lulus? #emangujian? lots of thanks for the company my little sister! X3 *hugs tightly Ichiira***

Ichiira: o-oi, Onee-chan, sesak nich. ==''  
Navira: gomen, gomen ^^ *lepas* ini Ichiira, adik saya.  
Ichiira: Halo, readers! Aku Ichiira, yoroshiku *bows* moga-moga suka dengan cerita Onee-chan dan juga fanfic kolaborasi kami, ya! *senyum*  
Navira & Ichiira: Thank you! \^.^/

**Saya lagi gila Hetalia MMD sekarang ini. Jerit-jerit gaje pas liat Prussia pole dance di salah satu videonya XD aduh, menantikan lebaran ketupat yang bentar lagi mau dimulai! *ngidam opor ayam dan sayurnya***

***plakk* Gomenasai! Saya akan berusaha menyicil fanfic Lovely Scarlet yang sempat nunggak. Maunya saya update pas udah ujian berakhir tapi karena tuntutan kehidupan yang shitty banget, say harus menunda updatenya. Jadi tolong bersabar ya, reader-tachi (_ _)**

**Silakan kritik, saran, dan RnR?**

**A/N: jangan lupa reviewnya ya mOwOm**

With lots of love and hugs, 2013

D.N.A–chan and the little sister


End file.
